


Begonia

by Sherlock_Mute_x



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Mute_x/pseuds/Sherlock_Mute_x
Summary: Tommyinnit struggled a lot with his feelings *or lack of*
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Begonia

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentioning self harm, anxiety/panic attack and depression.  
> Be warned!

When Tommy woke up he was very confused.  
After no less than a few seconds, he noticed the warmth radiating from his back.  
He softly rolled over to look at what was radiating the warmth, and noticed Tubbo cuddling him while he was sleeping.

He thought about pushing Tubbo of the couch and making fun of him.  
But noticed the soft relaxed look on Tubbo's face and decided against it. 

He smiled softly and cuddled back, but only after making sure Tubbo was really asleep. otherwise he'd probably never hear the end of it.

~~~~~~~~Flashback to last night~~~~~~~~

Tommy walked into his room and quickly closed his bedroom door. he let his body softly glide down the door, until he was sitting on the ground.

then he pulled his legs up, and knees against his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He sat like that, with mind blank for a few minutes until he heard the front door close and voices fade away. 

After Tommy was positive that his brothers and father left, he let his head fall on his knees and softly cried.

He couldn't remember the last time he cried, nor did he know why he was crying in this moment.

He didn't know or understand why he was crying, or why he felt so empty and alone,  
He knew he had good friends and family.  
so was he crying?  
He just couldn't understand.

He also couldn't remember for how long he had been feeling this way.  
It just was there from day 1,  
lurking in the darkest parts of his mind waiting for something to set itself free.

It started with small things, like an argument with his friends or one of his brothers.  
About small things like chores or other minor things.

But it very quickly progressed to big fights with his dad, brothers and friends just anyone who talked or interact with him.

He felt so guilty every time he started a fight like it was all his fault, that no one liked him, and they all just stuck around because they would feel quilts about leaving him.

He didn't even understand how these fights kept on happening one moment he was relaxing and the other he was screaming and fight with anyone before he could even comprehend he was doing it.

His sobs kept on going and after a short while he started full on crying. 

He wanted to hurt himself and just do anything that could stop him from feeling so empty and alone. 

He breathed in deeply, and looked at his phone for the time, upon seeing the time he sighed he had been crying for the past hour and hadn't even realized it.

He got up and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. Opened his bedroom door and walked to the bathroom to clean off his face and shower.

After he got done showering and putting on some freshly washed clothes, he walked to the living room, and turned on the tv. he sat down on the comfortable couch and zapped through the channels playing on the tv.

When he suddenly heard the doorbell ring.  
He looked at his phone screen. And quickly realized that Tubbo had been sending him messages, saying he was coming back home from his sleepover early because he was homesick and wanted to go home.

Tommy quickly got up from the couch and walked to the front door, he put a fake annoyed expression on his face and opened the door.

Apparently Tubbo had forgotten his own keys when he left in a hurry. 

Tubbo suggested they watch a movie and eat snacks. Tommy just agreed because he didn't want to have another fight with someone. And said Tubbo could choose the movie while he grabbed and made some snacks including; popcorn, chips and candy.  
He also got them both a glass of soda.

When tommy returned to the living room with the snacks and drinks on a plate of some sorts. He saw that Tubbo had chosen some sort of romcom movie, which he had already expected seeing that Tubbo was scared of almost everything.

He placed the plate on the coffee table, and let himself fall on the couch next to Tubbo.

Halfway trough the movie Tubbo suddenly said something.  
"Tommy are alright, and don't give me the answer 'Yea I'm Fine' because I know it's not true"

Tommy was flabbergasted and asked Tubbo why he thought that,  
And said he really was just fine.

Tubbo obviously knew something was wrong, but his best friend looked so lost and broken that he didn’t want to rub salt in any wounds he maybe had.

So he just turned his head back to the tv still playing the movie.

When the movie credits started playing Tubbo was already in a deep sleep.

Tommy looked at tubbo’s calm face with a bit of jealously, but pushed the feelings down quickly.

‘It wasn’t tubbo’s fault he couldn’t sleep.  
So he had no right to be jealous’

That’s what Tommy told himself before he stood up to grab so extra blankets.  
He put the extra blankets around Tubbo, and calmly sat next to his best friend.

He stared infront of himself thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. unti he passed out of exhaustion  
————————————————————


End file.
